The Mating Tales
by The Big Dipper
Summary: "I wanted to know what a mate was" "So you read erotic literature off the internet?" Stiles isn't taking No for an answer, and instead uses the power of the internet to learn what a Mate is. After a little hassle, and some help from Danny, he ends up coming across erotica. Sterek, oneshot, rated M for sexual terms.


**Authors Note: **Due to request, I've written another Sterek one shot, based off of the "tomorrow you're going to tell me what a mate is." So yeah, let me know if you guys want another, or even, request me to write a certain one and i'll probably do it. Besides, I write best with prompts. So if you want something like I dunno, extra feelsy, or extra fluffy, or a bit smutty, etc. Whatever. Yeah, so here we go.

* * *

_"You promised you'd tell me what being your mate meant!"_  
_ "I think all that adderal is going to your head, I promised nothing"_  
_ "But Derek, pleeeeeease"_  
_ "Pleeeeeeease"_  
_ "Pleeeease"_  
_ "Ple-"_  
_ "No"_

Derek would be lying if he said it didn't make him happy that he got to say 'No' this time. It had only been a day since yesterday, and while he was on the way to talk to Scott about getting rid of Peter, he still worried about what kind of mischief Stiles would get up to. If Peter hadn't threatened Stiles, Derek might of actually thought about joining him, but bringing his mate into this was almost as disgraceful as dating an Argent. He learnt that the hard way. Besides, Derek would rather die than let Stiles end up like Paige.

Stiles hummed as he sipped an energy drink and plopped down onto his computer chair, stocked up with all the supplies he would need. He was ready to dive into the world of the internet, and the only way to do that, is to start from the beginning. Google. His fingers twitched and he quickly ran his digets over the right keys.

_ Mate_

The first thing that came up was a wikipedia page for some type of beverage called a Mate. He scrolled past it, rolling his eyes. Stiles highly doubted Peter called him Derek's beverage. His finger left the mouse for a second, only stopping to shove a curly fry into his mouth, before resuming his quest for knowledge. If there was one supernatural ability Stiles had, it was the ability to learn things he shouldn't.

Finally he came across something. Thefreedictionary had a list of definitions, and one of them sounded like it could've been what Peter was talking about. The result made Stiles' heart rate pick up. _Either of a pair of animals or birds that associate in order to propagate_. His eyelid spasmed and he licked his lips nervously. Propagate? Did that mean what he thought it meant? Was he Derek's...werewolf equivalent to a whore? was he just there to make babies? b-but he had male parts...boys can't get pregnant...can they?

A small voice in the back of Stiles' head reasoned with him . _We're talking about werewolves here, who knows what kind of wacko sperm they could have, for all you know they could impregnate real wolves_.

Stiles' lips curled back in disgust at the rated m images his mind produced. He clicked the back arrow and continued scrolling. The next link was some kind of MATE desktop program. He didn't even bother clicking on that. Link after link, all of it was technology and beverages. It would seem he would have to pull out the big guns.

Danny.

He pulled out his phone, and without glancing down, hurriedly texted him to come over. Not bothering looking at the reply, Stiles kept scrolling, just in case he missed something. He didn't. After about ten minutes of mindless eating, scrolling, and bouncing a ball against his bedroom wall, Danny showed up. He entered his room in the usual V-neck, reeking of Armani, a kind smile on his face.

Stiles' grinned at the memory of 'Miguels' visit. One of these days he'd have to get the two together again, even if he didn't like Danny's lustful stares, it was hilarious to make 'Miguel' uncomfortable. Eventually it led to lovely hate sex, so that was good too. Suddenly he found himself wondering, is Derek mexican? He's tan, but he doesn't look spanish, then again what was Scott? Scott was like urban mexican crossbreed.

"You said you needed emergancy help with a project that was due tomorrow?" Danny questioned, setting his bag down on Stiles' bed, and pulling up a chair next to him to see what he'd been looking at online. Stiles nodded his head over and over again before stumbling to offer him a curly fry.

"Yeah, I'm researching...wolves, for..." he paused and scrunched up his nose " for a teacher. Yeah, a teacher. And uh, I need some help on one particular section of this report. I can't find barely anything on google and wikipedia so uh here you are..." he took another swig of red bull "help?"

A fleeting thought of the time he forced Derek to watch Dirty Dancing with him. After the movie, Stiles' turned on the song 'Help' by the Beatles and made the sourwolf drunkenly dance with him.

"Sure, no problem" Danny narrowed his eyes on the words typed in the search bar.

"Mates?"

Stiles' adams apple bobbed along with his head, he nervously tapped his fingers on the arm chair.

* * *

After about thirty minutes of discovery and bonding, Danny left. He found a website for Stiles that specialized in information on mating, and Stiles had come across something rather...interesting. It was an entire novel of pretty much just erotica. Of a werewolf finding his mate during heating season, and once Stiles started reading, and realized what it was, he couldn't just stop reading.

It could have valuable information, that could be helpful in the nearby (if Stiles was lucky) future. Or so he told himself.

His face was beet red, just like his lips, and his hands were twitching like crazy. He'd just gotten to the part about intercourse, when a loud cough echoed around the room. A surprised Stiles fell out of the spinning chair and ended up against the wall, his eyes shooting from the figures in the back of the room, and the computer screen. The erotica was still up.

"Oh ugh, ew, Stiles! of all the things I wish I knew, this isn't one of them" Scott piped up a shiver running up his spine.

Derek's mouth was hanging open like a fish, before a smug smirk took up his face, with some kind of thought that made Stiles' hand twitch again.

"Care to explain?"  
"I uh, wanted to know what a Mate is..."  
"So you read erotic literature off the internet?"  
"Uh, well, you see...yes"

* * *

**Authors Note: **I wasn't quite sure how to write this scene, so I just turned on my Sterek playlist and well...wrote it? let me know what you thought, if it was crap, if you loved it, etc, etc. Once again, I planted little oneshot sproutlings into this, just in case you guys want more. But remember, you guys can also request certain fics. Like Stydia oneshot, Sterek fluff, Allisaac fluff, whatever.

So feedback would be great, thank's so much for reading.

**Xoxo, Iliana**


End file.
